1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composite material structure including holes, and an aircraft wing and an aircraft fuselage having the composite material structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fields of aircrafts, ships, vehicles, and the like, a composite material made of fiber reinforced plastics (FRP) is widely used as a structure increased in strength and reduced in weight. Holes are sometimes formed in such a composite material for inspection and for access during assembly. When the holes are formed, since stress concentration occurs in the peripheral edge portions of the holes, it is necessary to increase the strength of the peripheral edge portions of the holes.
Japanese Translation of PCT international Application, Publication No. 2003-513821 described below discloses an invention for adding a reinforcing layer to increase thickness and increasing strength in order to reinforce the peripheral edge portions of access holes of an outer plate of an aircraft. The reinforcing layer described in this publication is fixed to a base material by pins or stitches to prevent the reinforcing layer from peeling when the reinforcing layer receives a load.